Memories
by ScarletRequiem
Summary: You meet him quite suddenly. You remember him at the same pace.


An idea stuck in my head. I wanted to get it down before I lost interest. I can make more parts if you want, but it's really just a one-shot. Please review.

Red_Absinthe

* * *

As always, the heavy gold bracer weighed down your arm.

You lifted a hand to it, rubbing at the rounded, cool shape through the fabric of your shirt. The summer was hot and you were thirsty. It brought back flashes of a life once lived. Collapsing in the sand, _khopesh_ falling from weak fingers, the hot dune scorching you. Burning in your throat. Heat baking your skin.

The memory disappeared as quickly as it had come. Your fingertips seemed hypersensitive, feeling the small eye carved in the bracer.

It wasn't a- you strained for a moment, trying to remember what the word was- Millennium Item. It was more like a token, a fragment of their power.

Still, the darkness sealed in it by-

A sharp flash of pain seared your mind, leaving a dull, fuzzy face, a sense of loss, and the pain was still there _oh god it hurt so much gone he was gone sealed away-_

Suddenly, the bracer seared red-hot, burning your arm. You cried out, falling to one knee as the pain- physical and mental- overwhelmed you.

"Are you okay?"

A voice, gentle, shook the memories away for good, but the aching feeling of loss remained. You looked up at the boy who had spoken.

Then your eyes widened.

Spiky hair, blonde, black, violet. Reddish-purple eyes. He was pale, not tanned, but that made no difference.

_Ate-_

The name, so close that you felt you could reach out and touch it, flashed into thought and disappeared as if it had never been there. Your hands shook as you rubbed your temple, feeling the beginning of a headache.

Then the memories slammed into you like a charging horse.

_Weak, straining, you collapsed onto the sand. It was hot but soft, almost pillowy. You wanted so badly to close your eyes, to rest here, but something told you if you rested here you would sleep forevermore, body preserved in the sands for all eternity, until Ra died and left only the darkness._

_But you had no water or food. The only thing you had was the sword you had been leaning on, trying desperately to reach Giza or Memphis, or any type of civilization. Your father's _khopesh _blade had slipped from your fingers. You clawed for it urgently, wanting the peace held within the blade's intricate carvings._

_In the rush, you didn't notice the approaching army._

_A hand reached down and took the blade away._

_You felt a stab of fear, reaching weakly for it. _No.

"Please," _you croaked, voice cracking. _

_Then, to your utter surprise, the blade returned, just out of reach. A man knelt beside you._

_He was muscular and tanned, with blonde, black, and violet hair. His eyes struck you the most, however. They were beautiful, reddish and purple. He wore elegant clothes, a pendant with an eye, and a gold headband, also bearing an eye._

_The Pharaoh._

_Your eyes widen and you attempt to stand, bow, or show any sort of reverence at all to your god, your leader, your king._

_And he had stopped for you, a solitary woman with no bags, ragged clothes, and a blade._

_"M-my lord..."_

_The Pharaoh stood, shouting over his shoulder._

_"Get water."  
_

_In moments, he had a canteen and was back at your side, tipping up your chin. "Here," he muttered, those gemlike eyes flashing._

_Water, so cold it hurt your teeth, flowed down your parched throat. You drank greedily._

_As he pulled the life-giving water back, you rasped, "Thank you."_

_He gave a simple, short nod, and stood once more, calling for guards, who picked you up and carried you to the tents, out of the wrath of Ra. As you glance behind, you see the Pharaoh inspecting your blade. One of his attendants carries it away and he moves back to where he was, hands clasped firmly behind his back._

* * *

_After that, you couldn't help but feel indebted to him. Atem, his name was. Atem._

_Atum, the god of creation. He gave life._

_Atem had saved yours._

_With nowhere to go, you decided to serve him. You could fight._

_He didn't seem surprised, but that was most likely just an outward image. He was the Pharaoh, after all. _

_"The _khopesh_?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"I have never heard of a woman fighting," he remarked._

_You ducked your head. "My father taught me to, my lord."_

_Atem rested his cheek on his hand._

_"And you wish to serve me?"  
_

_"Yes, my lord. I-I owe you my life, and I have nowhere else to go. If you will accept me, I will serve."_

_Atem remained silent for a moment.  
_

_"I accept."  
_

_Your head shot up in pure shock. You hadn't truly expected him to accept._

_"I will allow you to guard me."_

_You can't help the broad smile from splitting your face. "Thank you, my lord!"  
_

* * *

_As it turned out, your help was needed._

_The assassin shot an arrow towards Atem. You placed yourself between them, the arrow hitting your shoulder. You pulled it free, whipping out your _khopesh._ Growing, you lunged, cutting the assassin's head off._

_You turned to Atem._

_"Apologies for the mess, my lord," you say calmly, despite the fact that your shoulder is soaked with blood._

_"It will be cleaned up as soon as possible."_

* * *

_You and Atem became very close._

_Being the same age, you two actually had a surprising amount in common. He confided with you and his time with you was relaxed. Although he never told you, he always felt comfortable and safe around you. He trusted you a great amount._

_He called your name one day, wishing to talk with you. _

_"You're eighteen. Are you going to marry someone?"  
_

_The question was blunt as a mace and hit you like one. You see, you would be lying if you said you didn't feel something for him._

_Actually, that's an understatement. You loved him. You loved the Pharaoh. In that moment, you came to terms with the fact._

_You loved Atem with every fiber in your body._

_But you couldn't. Your heart broke all over again, knowing you couldn't ever have him. You, a guard from a poor family, found dying in the sand, sword at your side._

_He saved you, but he broke you at the same time. You wished, for a fragment of a moment, that he had let you die in the sand._

_Your chest ached and it took all the willpower in your body to hold back the tears._

_Your name, repeated, broke you out of your trance._

_"Are you alright? You've gone pale."  
_

_He moved to your side. You tried to refrain from biting your lip._

_"Is it a sensitive subject?" He actually sounded a bit unsure of himself. Funny, you've never heard anything like that before. _

_"Atem..." you whispered. He would let you call him that name in private._

_"You're shaking." You clenched your fists, trying to keep still._

"Please,"_ you whispered, voice breaking. Atem flinched, thinking back to the day you said that to him as he held your only possession in your hands. He knew how important the blade was._

_He had never heard you speak like that since then._

_You knew the tears were spilling down your face now, you could feel them. You clenched your fists harder, feeling your fingernails bite into your calloused palms._

_You duck your head._

_"Excuse me." It was a strained whisper. You left the room, shaking, tears raining down. You inhaled shakily._

_Why?_

* * *

_You were there when he sealed his soul and Zorc's away. You were there._

_ You were the last person he saw._

_He locked those beautiful gem eyes with yours, and then, puzzle grasped in his hands, his soul left his body. He collapsed, dropping it. It hit the ground and broke into pieces._

_"Atem," you whispered, the tears coming._

_Moving to his side, you held his still-warm body. His bracers- bearing the engraved symbols of eyes- flashed. Tears dripped his white tunic as his eyes, dull and unfamiliar without the warm, soft brightness, stared sightlessly above. You sob._

_"You saved my life," you choked out, "And I couldn't find a way to save yours. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
_

_Behind you, Set pulled Mana away. "Let the girl mourn," he whispered._

_"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you, please don't do this," you cry, voice cracking and breaking. You're screaming the words now, not caring who hears._

_"I love you, Atem!"_

* * *

Your eyes snap open, hand going for your bracer, the one you took from him. Your fingertips graze over it, once again feeling the eye.

No, the bracer was not a Millennium Item. However, it had held your soul. It had held your essence through nearly five thousand years.

This boy is his reincarnation.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yugi!"

The boy- Yugi- glanced up.

You took that moment to slip away.

You would definitely be keeping a close eye on the boy.


End file.
